Saving the Soul
by SkyFaunteleroy
Summary: Bella and Edward get married and move to Seattle. What happens when they stumble upon an orphanage and meet a boy who desperately needs their help? Read to find out. Previously known as A Wedding to Last Forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm merely twisting it to my advantage.**

**A/N: Ok so I was thinking as I'm reading New Moon. Why the hell did you just say no? So this is my way of correcting Bella's stupidity. Incase you hadn't noticed the first part is quoted from the actual book.**

"_All right. Forget time limits. If you want me to be the one-then you'll just have to meet one condition."_

"_Condition?" My voice went flat. "What condition?"_

_His eyes were cautious-he spoke slowly. "Marry me first."_

_I stared at him, waiting… "Okay. What's the punch line?"_

_He sighed. "You're wounding my ego, Bella. I just proposed to you, and you think it's a joke."_

"Edward that wasn't a proposal that was an ultimatum" I was almost yelling.

"Forgive me Bella." In that very instant he disappeared. My first thought was that I had offended him. Had he taken it the wrong way? I didn't mean I didn't love him. I would love nothing more than to marry him but, now this may be selfish of me but I wanted a proper proposal. As I was thinking my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Bella it's Alice. I'm under your window jump down I'll catch you._"

"What? Why?" I wanted desperately to know what was going on.

"_Edward has asked me to escort you to the meadow_" she said quickly before hanging up. I walked to my window. Sure enough there she was waiting for me. I jumped down and she ran to the meadow with me in her arms. She disappeared faster than she had come when we reached the meadow. Edward was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly the entire meadow lit up. Somehow he had strung icicle lights from all of the trees around the meadow. There were rose petals leading to a small fire that had just started to burn. I had no doubt that Edward had started it so quickly I didn't even see it. As the fire began to cool down a small velvet box became visible. When I looked up Edward was standing not ten feet away from me. He nodded towards the box and I ran over and picked it up opening it excitedly. To my surprise and great disappointment it was empty. I frowned and looked back towards the fire. In between two logs there was the ring with the huge diamond sticking up. Edward was now kneeling beside me. Tears rolled down my face.

"Isabella Swan from the moment I met you I knew I was in love with you." He grinned sheepishly then went on. "As much as I dislike the idea of doing to you what you so desperately wish me to do I'm selfish and cannot even begin to fathom how my life would be if anything would ever happen to you. Will you, Isabella Swan do me the honor of agreeing to become my wife?"

"Yes" I choked through tears.

He picked me up and twirled me around kissing me with more passion than ever before. I giggled childishly.

"I love you" I smiled against his cold skin.

"I love you too Bella" he whispered "I love you too."

"Where did you get this ring" I asked looking at my hand.

"Alice bought it about a year ago as a joke I'll get you a different one though" he almost insisted.

"Oh no you won't I love my ring" I grinned as I looked at it. He began running back towards the house. Alice was probably dying to know what I had said. Although I didn't know why it was such a big mystery.

"Let me see it on you." Alice squealed as she ran out the door and grabbed my hand. "You know I picked it out. It's a princess-cut center diamond accented with princess-cut side diamonds. Set in 14K white gold."

"Did the jeweler tell you that" I asked jokingly. She nodded.

"Well thank you I'm sure you're much better at picking out engagements rings than Edward" I smiled again. I don't think I'll ever stop smiling.

"Come on let's go show everyone else" Edward sighed and ushered me into the house.

"Welcome to the family!"

"Congratulations!"

"Let me see the ring!"

"When's the wedding?"

All this and more came flooding into my ears when I walked into the house accompanied by my fiancé. I loved that word. Unfortunately the moment was ruined by my phone going off. I looked at it. It said home in all capital letters.

"Hello." I answered it.

"_Isabella Swan where are you?"_

"I'm at my fiancé's house" I smiled at hearing the word out loud for the first time.

"_Your what_?" He yelled so loudly I had to move the phone away from my ear.

"Dad you're just going to have to accept the fact that I love Edward and he loves me" I said with new found confidence.

"_That I can accept_" he whispered. "_What I can't and won't accept is my teenaged daughter getting married._" He emphasized the word teenaged.

"I'm sorry dad but I don't need your approval or your blessing I love Edward and we're getting married whether you like it or not" I hung up on my own father.

I breathed deeply and looked at everyone.

**A/N: If you want to see Bella's ring it's in my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

My eyes locked into my mother's as I walked down the isle. My dress was beautiful and picked out by Alice. It was red and white. There were roses along the neckline and it was red until about the hip then it was white. Alice said I simply had to wear the dress because it was part of Mariage Couture's Bella collection. Alice and Rosalie were already standing across from Emmett and Jasper. I started walking as Here Comes the Bride started playing. I reached the altar and Edward smiled at me and mouthed "I love you" before the priest began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God and in the face of this company to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The priest paused for any objections then continued.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan make a commitment together to face their disappointments embrace their dreams realize their hopes and accept each other's failures. Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together through mutual understanding openness and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today before God because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes to witness the joining in marriage of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now through me He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

"Her family and friends gathered here today do" Carlisle smiled.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals." The priest started again. "

With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness backed with the will to make it last." The priest paused before beginning the exchange of vows.

"Do you Edward Cullen take Isabella Swan to be your wife to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

I do" Edward grinned.

"Do you Isabella Swan take Edward Cullen to be your husband to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" a stray tear fell from my face.

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?" Alice and Jasper gave him the rings.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on her/their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts." He handed a ring to Edward.

"Edward Cullen, in placing this ring on Isabella Swan's finger, repeat after me: Isabella Swan, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Edward repeated what he said and I smiled as he slipped the ring on in front of my engagement ring.

The priest handed me a ring.

"Isabella Swan, in placing this ring on Edward Cullen's finger, repeat after me: Edward Cullen, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

I repeated what he said and slipped the ring on Edward's cold finger.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love be one in heart and in mind may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts love generosity and kindness.

In as much as Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring are now joined.

You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.

What therefore God has joined together let no man put asunder.

And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Washington and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife and may your days be good and long upon the earth.

You may now kiss the bride."

Edward pulled me closer to him by my waist so that my back was arched and he had to bend down even more to kiss me. He pulled away and grabbed my hand as we ran out of the church and got into the Vanquish with Just Married written on the back window.

We drove to the hotel where we would be holding the reception. Not many people were there. It was just Phil, Renée, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, the Denali sisters, and some of my friends from Phoenix. Charlie refused to come.

"My baby's married" Renée gushed. I smiled at my mother's enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you could make it mom" my smile widened when I felt a cold arm snake around my waist.

"Yes thank you very much for coming Mrs. Dwyer" Edward traced circles on my side sending shivers throughout my entire body.

"Oh please Edward your family call me Renée."

"Oh I wouldn't feel comfortable Mrs.…"

"Renée and that's final be careful or I may force you to call me mom" she walked away to find Phil.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen" Edward whispered into my neck.

"Oh I so want this to be over so you can change me" my heart skipped a beat as his lips touched my skin. He laughed quickly then his face became serious.

"Not tonight Bella enjoy your wedding night."

"Edward how can I enjoy my wedding night when I can't even be with you" I complained.

"No Bella you will wait just one more night enjoy your last night as a human."

"But…"

"Let me enjoy your last night as a human" he pouted his bottom lip like I had many times in the past few weeks.

"Fine" he kissed my shoulder and my heart skipped yet again sending him into a silent fit of laughter.

"I think you're enjoying doing that more than anything" I joked.

"Why yes of curse" he played along. I frowned.

"What's wrong Bella" he turned my head to face him.

"I'm worried that once you change me you'll realize that you don't love me" tears were threatening to fall so I did not dare blink.

"Bella listen to me no matter what I will always love you even if I never changed you and you were 79 and wrinkly I would still love you."

"That I actually have no doubt about because you were originally drawn to me because I smelled good and because I was human I was forbidden I was Juliet I was the forbidden fruit but once I'm a vampire I won't be any of that" my voice grew raspy with threatening sobs.

"I love you in spite of all that Bella. Yes that was why I was drawn to you but if it was only that Bella you'd probably be dead by now. It was my love for **_you _**that prevented me from killing you. I will always love you even after your change. Although I can't promise to be too fond of myself."

I smiled at his beautiful speech and hugged him.

"Come on I believe it's time for our dance" he ushered me onto the dance floor.

"Don't let me fall in front of all these people" I begged.

"Never" he beamed.

About a minute into our dance I stepped on his foot. I laughed as we continued knowing he probably hadn't even felt it.

That night we stayed in the honeymoon suite at the hotel. It was huge. I looked around and fell backwards onto the bed. Edward sat next to me and pulled me up kissing me right where the flowers on my dress started.

"You said not tonight technically it won't be tonight in an hour" I pressed my luck.

"Fine Bella if you want I will change you in an hour but obviously I can't do it here so I'll have to take you back to the house" he sounded defeated.

"Oh thank you Edward you don't know how much this means to me" I sat up and threw my arms around his neck moving my right leg and turning around so I was straddling him. I was surprised when I didn't feel his body tense up and pressed my luck even further by pushing my hand against his chest as if trying to move him although I knew I couldn't and kissing him with more force than I thought he could take. I was hoping I could get him to change me faster. Apparently and rather unfortunately he had better control of himself than he let on. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip but he refused to grant me access. He was holding up rather well and that scared me a little. What if he didn't fell that way? I pulled away and began taking off my dress. It was getting a little bothersome. I didn't even think twice about changing in front of him anymore. I was convinced he wasn't physically attracted to me at all.

"You're torturing me Bella." I almost didn't hear it he had said it so quietly. I laughed at my insecurity and began to remove my clothing even more slowly than I had been. I was enjoying the desperate look on his inhumanly gorgeous face.

"I can't seem to find my bag would you help me look for them Edward" I asked while standing in my underwear.

"May I ask how many drinks you had tonight" Edward asked politely.

"Only 2" I giggled "plus 8."

He stood up and walked to a chair in the corner by the window and opened it throwing me a pair of my old flannel pajama bottoms and a long sleeve T-shirt.

"How did those get in there" I blinked confusedly.

"I saw what you had put in there and changed it out while you weren't looking" he explained as I slowly dressed myself.

"Did you go through my bag" I slurred.

"No I saw you putting it in."

"You spied on me."

"No you shouldn't leave your door cracked."

"I love you."

"Seeing you drunk is not one of the things I will miss" he joked "Go to sleep Bella."

**A/N: So there is the second chapter. I used the traditional wedding vows for the wedding so all of that is not written by me I could never come up with something that sappy. LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N: I realized after I posted chapter 2 that I had screwed up. Edward doesn't have a bed. Stupid Stupid Stupid me. For the sake of the story though you're going to have to pretend he has a bed.**

It was exactly 12: 05 and I was sitting on the Cullen's couch. Edward was preparing to change me. Alice was in the kitchen talking to him about it. I stood up and walked closer so I could hear them.

"I don't think I can do it" he sighed.

"Edward Cullen if you do not get your ass in that living room and bite her I will. Now I'd rather not have my best friend be disappointed but if you won't do it I'll knock her out and change her" she was fuming.

"Why would you knock her out" he asked.

"Because I wouldn't want her to know she was being disappointed by the coward she so stupidly fell in love with and married" she yelled.

"Keep it down will you" he urged.

"Will you do it" she asked.

He must have nodded because she walked out and looked at me then tilted her head towards the couch. I ran back to it and sat in the same position as before. Edward walked in and sat next to me. I didn't want him to do anything he didn't want to.

"Edward I want you to want to change me I don't want you to do it because Alice bullied you into to it I'm sure Carlisle will do it and Alice probably will too" overhearing the conversation had been sobering.

"Bella I will never want to take your life but I'd rather it was me than anyone else" he said sincerely.

I smiled "Then what are you waiting for?"

"Where would you rather I you know" he asked nervously.

"Does it really matter?"

"I guess not" he lowered his head so it was resting on my shoulder then kissed me on the neck. I shivered and he pulled away.

"Are you sure" he asked.

"Edward do it before I call Alice in here" I said with more venom **(ha-ha) **than I had meant to.

He took a deep breath and sunk his teeth into my neck then pulled them out slowly. He kissed me right next to the bite and apologized right before the fire started. I screamed at the familiar pain.

"You should've bitten her closer to the heart it wouldn't have lasted as long" I could hear Carlisle faintly as if he was very far away.

"Are you trying to make me feel worse" Edward shouted at him. That was the first time I'd ever heard him raise his voice to Carlisle. I could feel his cold arms around me. They were such a contrast to the burning fire. Somehow having his arms around me made it all less torturous. I no longer felt the couch under me and I knew he had picked me up. The pain became too much for me to handle again and I let out an earth shattering scream. Edward arms shook the steadied quickly.

It went on much like that for what felt like an eternity. Then one day the pain stopped. Everything was fine.

"Her heart stopped" Edward voice had a hint of worry in it as the rest of the Cullens filed into the room to see me. I looked around at them before my eyes fell on Edward. A smile played at my lips.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"Do not thank me my love" he shook his head "do not thank me."

"Oh my god! Bella have you seen yourself" she grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to the bathroom no longer worrying about hurting me.

I looked at the face looking back at me in the mirror. To me I looked exactly the same but the look on Alice's face seemed to contradict my thoughts. My hand went to my face as I noticed how pale I was.

"Oh don't worry about that it's actually not much different I don't think anyone will even notice" she teased.

"I'm going to go talk to Edward" I walked out of the bathroom.

"Talk yeah right you really expect me to believe that" she laughed and walked downstairs.

I walked down the hallway into Edward's room where he sat on his bed.

"Hello Mr. Cullen" I said bubbly.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen" he pulled me over to him. I kissed him and pressed my hands against his chest much like I had done on that night in the suite. To my great surprise I actually pushed him down this time. I pulled back and laughed.

"You're stronger than I had expected" he admitted "you look…" Before he could even finish his though my lips had crashed into his. This time it was he who begged for entrance into my mouth. I decided to mess with him and but and refuse to grant him access.

"Bella" he groaned against my mouth. I laughed and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth and he began to explore the inside of my mouth. I surprised myself when I tugged on the bottom of his shirt. He pulled it over my head then struggled with getting the buttons of my shirt undone without popping them off. I idly wondered how I'd gotten into these clothes before getting fed up with Edwards's carefulness and ripping my shirt open and allowing him to push it off of shoulders.

"My eyes" I heard Alice scream "My eyes they burn." Edward pulled away and I hid under his comforter.

Alice picked up a button from the floor.

"Sheesh Edward could you have been a little more gentle I just bought that shirt for her" she complained about the destruction of the shirt.

"Actually I didn't do that" Edward said as I kicked his back.

"Oh well then I'll leave you two alone" she walked backwards out of the room closing the door on her way out.

I took the sheet and wrapped it around my self as I went through Edward's drawers looking for a T-shirt. I opened the wrong drawer and spotted a pair of boxers with little hearts and cupids on them. I picked them up and showed them to him.

"Another gag gift I presume?"

"From Emmett actually"

"Interesting" I opened the correct drown and pulled the shirt on over my head letting the sheet drop.

"May I ask why you've decided to cover yourself up" Edward asked his eyes desperate.

"That's as far as we're going tonight" I deadpanned.

"Ok" he nodded.

"I just… I know it's stupid… I mean we're married but I still want…" I trailed off.

"You want it to be special" he read my mind. Well not literally of course I was still his one exception.

I nodded timidly and kissed him for understanding. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. The next thing I know I'm under him on the floor in only my underwear. My mind stops racing. Edward moved so that he was next to me.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" Edward shook his head and started gathering my clothes for me and I dressed as he handed me several different garments.

"It's ok" I smile to show him I don't mind. The truth is I wasn't really aware of what was happening that's how big of an affect he has on me.

"How would you like to get our own place" Edward asked with slight excitement in his voice.

"How are you proposing we go about paying for the place" I asked.

"I have some money saved up just a little bit over a million that I've been saving since the 20's" he shrugged.

"So apparently the depression had little affect on you" I teased.

"What do you say Bella. We could move to Seattle maybe even apply for university I've been thinking about getting a law degree."

"I'd love to and I love you" I kissed his cheek.

"Well good because I already bought us a condo in Seattle and sent in application for both of us to the University of Washington" he glowed.

"Did Alice say I was going to say yes" I asked.

"Pretty much" he nodded. I smiled and patted his chest before leaving the room.

"Oh you're going to have so much fun" Alice jumped up and down.

"I'm sure" I started searching for the remote once I was downstairs. Magically it appeared in my hand.

"Um Carlisle I believe we've discovered Bella's gift" Alice called for him. Everyone in the house came rushing over to where we stood.

"What is it Bella" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing the remote just appeared in my hand" I shook my head. This was too much to take in all at once.

"Telekinesis" Edward spit out.

"Oh Bella that's so cool" Alice jumped again "so when are you two moving?"

"As soon as possible" Edward answered for me.

"Oh well then Bella I really need to talk to you" Alice pulled me a side "huh that's weird has anyone else noticed that Bella's eyes are already golden. Oh well never mind I need to talk to you as someone who remembers their human life well what's the one thing you regret most."

"Inability to get pregnant" I admitted. It seemed a shame that someone as beautiful as Edward could never have a child.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

I walked into our cute waterfront apartment and squealed. It was a gorgeous two-two with a den! It was the best first home ever. The entire place was already decorated. It was probably by Alice based on the fact that she keeps asking me if I like the furniture and paint job. In the living room she had put in a chocolate brown sectional and a round wooden coffee table. Against the back wall was a huge TV. I think it was bigger than the Cullen's. In our bedroom there was an almost blackish brown bed. The headboard and footboard looked like they were made out of leather and weren't very hard. She picked out an adorable bedspread with all different shades of purple. Also in the bedroom were two matching nightstands although they were wood and a dresser and an armoire with a smaller TV in it. There was no dining room but she had barstools at the bar in the kitchen. The second bedroom was completely empty. I smiled and looked at Alice before hugging her.

"I guess you like it" she chuckled.

"I love it Alice it's perfect" I let her go and turned to Edward mouthing a thank you knowing that was enough.

We were only about 10 minutes away from the University and Waterfront Park was pretty close too. Unfortunately we were also pretty close to that fish place.

After we got settled in and everyone left Edward and I went for a walk. I can't tell you how long we were walking because I'm not sure but I do know that we were no where near water anymore. I spotted this old rundown building with children running in and out of it laughing and screaming. I smiled at the simplicity of childhood. They were poor but they still had fun. Then I noticed that none of the children looked anything alike. One boy was sitting on the stoop. He was a little older than the other children and looked a little sad. I poked Edward and approached the boy.

"Hello my name is Bella what's yours" I asked politely.

"Why do you care you're just one of those people who want to look like a Good Samaritan by talking to the little orphan" he snapped at me unexpectedly.

"Orphan" I said taken aback.

"Don't look surprised everyone knows this old dump was donated to the state for a children's shelter" he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry I just moved here I really didn't know" I said sincerely. He must have believed me because his angry expression faded back to the previous hollow depression.

"Sorry I just assumed…" he trailed off and got a far away look in his eye.

"Well I can understand why you're so sad but everyone else seems to be having fun don't you want to play" I smiled and looked at all the other kids who weren't letting their situation get them down.

"I don't like the constant drizzle I'm from Miami" he explained slowly as if we wouldn't understand.

"I understand I'm from Phoenix it never rains there" I laughed "but doesn't it rain a lot in Miami?"

"Yes, it storms but not this depressing drizzle" he sighed and looked at the sky "back home I would have been in the eye doctor's office within minutes if I looked up at the sky but not here."

"How long have you been here" Edward asked.

"Almost two years now actually but I've only been in the 'children's shelter' for a year" he got that same far away look in his eyes again "my parents moved here because my dad was going to start teaching at the University but they died in a car crash about a year after moving here. Now all I've got left is my baby sister and she won't be around too much longer."

"Why's that" Edward sat down next to him and I followed suit.

"She's sick they're not sure what she's got they think it might just be a form of depression but she won't eat, she won't move, she won't even talk to anyone" his eyes grew watery.

"They… they won't do anything for her" I choked.

He shook his head.

"My father is a doctor he might be able to help he's not a psychologist so if it is depression _**he** _won't be able to help but he can find someone who can" Edward sounded determined to help this boy. At this point so was I. I don't know what it was about him but he seemed so helpless that you just needed to save him from the world that seemed to be collapsing around him. No child should ever feel like that and it seemed like we were the only ones who cared and it was up to us to help him.

"You don't even know me" he laughed weakly "why do you want to help me?"

"Well my name is Bella and this is my husband Edward" I introduced ourselves "What's your name?"

"Matthew but everyone calls me Mattie" he smiled and it almost looked real "my sister's name is also Maddie but it's short for Madison."

"Is she inside" I asked timidly. He nodded and stood up motioning for us to follow him. We went into the building. It looked so much like the orphanage from Annie but it was much warmer. He walked up two flights of stairs and led us into a room. It was tiny, smaller than Alice's bathroom. Smaller than my old bedroom in Charlie's house. On a bed that looked like a hotel cot laid a girl around 8 or 9 staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Hi Maddie someone's here to see you" the little girl turned her head and looked at us then turned her attention back to the ceiling.

"Hi Maddie" I walked closer to her bed "my name is Bella I'd really like to talk to you Maddie do you think you could talk to me for awhile." She shook her head. At least I knew she was completely lucid.

"She won't even talk to me" Mattie fought back tears obviously trying to be strong for his sister.

"She understands us that's a good sign" Edward smiled and looked at the incredibly thin girl. She made Nicole Richie look normal. I touched her hand. It was barely even warm and everything felt warm to me now. There was barely even any skin on her bones and no fat at all.

"Can you squeeze her hand" Edward asked. She nodded and squeezed my hand more tightly than I had expected her capable of. He continued his basic examination by asking her to move each limb one by one. She still could which was another good sign. This all might be able to be treated with just a little love and attention.

"Is there someone who watches you" I asked.

"Yes Ms. Nicole she's downstairs watching her soap but don't worry about not being allowed in here she doesn't mind if there are visitors as long as it's before 9 at night and after 8 in the morning" he had loosened up quite a bit between the time I met him to now.

"Good then I'll have my father come by tomorrow morning."

"Oh no please don't go through the trouble you've already done enough I'm just glad she's not catatonic I don't know how you got her to do anything she's never even nodded for me" he was almost happy.

"She needs to know that other people care about her I'll see you tomorrow morning" Edward whispered.

**A/N: And the plot begins. I'm probably changing the name of this because when I first started this I had two fics in my head that both started along the same lines. This is one idea I had and the other wasn't as well formed an idea but I had thought about doing that one because it was lighter and funnier and anyways I've decided to turn this story in a different direction much like Ernesto who has gotten me out of school for tomorrow. So here are some titles I'm thinking of that you should look for:**

**For the Love of a Child**

**Vampirish Do Gooders **

**Saving the Soul**

**So sorry if I confuse anyone with the longish author's note and title change. Did you know that vampirish is a word! How cool is that?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait I actually had this written like a while ago but I haven't been able to get on (stupid grounding) the computer so I couldn't post it and blah blah blah.**

"Hello Maddie my name is Carlisle Cullen I'm a doctor and I'm here to help you but you have to tell me what's wrong before I can do that" Carlisle kneeled by the young girl's bed. "Now I know you can understand me so there's no reason for you not to talk to me but if you would rather write down what's bothering you that's fine I have pen and paper with me."

Maddie took the paper from him and struggled to hold the pen steady. She pulled her knees up and almost sat up a bit so she could write. She couldn't get the cap off so Mattie popped it off and handed it to Carlisle. She put her pen to the paper then stopped and lied back down.

"That's ok" Carlisle smiled sympathetically "I don't see anything physically wrong with her at this moment but I'd need to get her into a hospital to fully evaluate her."

"There's not enough money in the budget to get her into a hospital" Nicole, a thin blonde in her early-thirties smacked at her gum.

"I'll take care of that" Carlisle waved a hand signaling Nicole to follow him out.

Mattie sat at the edge of his sister's bed. They were only three years apart but he acted as if he was 30. I guess you have to grow up quickly when your parents die and leave you with a little sister who is slowly deteriorating in front of you. He stroked her emaciated arm and picked up her hand.

"She loved having her nails painted" he remembered "mom had only just started letting her do it a month before they… we came here. I had tried painting them once because I knew how much she loved it but I ended up getting it all over her fingers. I figured I was doing more harm than good."

"Do you have any polish" I asked. He nodded and showed me a bottle of pale pink nail polish. I picked up the bottle from under the bed where it stood. I shook it knowing how long it had been sitting and turned the cap taking the brush out and stroking the brush against her nails. When I was done I returned the bottle to its hiding place. Mattie admired my work in awe.

"I don't know how you do that" he shook his head.

"It's a girl thing" I shrugged.

Edward who had been standing by the door walked over.

"She's going to Forks" he spoke softly but powerfully.

"I can't leave her" Mattie stood up.

"You won't have to he convinced Nicole to let you come with knowing she'd need a familiar face" Edward explained sadly.

"Edward" I walked over to him and stood closely so they couldn't hear me "I know we just moved in our new place but I don't…"

"I know Bella neither do I" he nodded.

Before it was even noon we were in Forks. Carlisle didn't have the time or need for an ambulance so he drove Maddie to the hospital himself. Mattie drove with us. We went straight to the hospital and Maddie got her own room immediately.

"What's the prognosis doctor" a nurse asked.

"I don't think there's anything physically wrong with her" he shook his head "would you get a psychologist in here."

The nurse left quickly. Mattie sat in a chair right next to Maddie's holding her hand. I watched the two of them smiling. They were so close.

Carlisle changed Maddie's IV fluids and waited for he nurse to get back. When she did he started taking to a woman I assume to be a psychologist.

"Hello can you tell me your name" she asked. Maddie nodded but didn't say anything.

"Will you tell me your name" she revised her question. Maddie shook her head.

"She's smart" she smiled brilliantly "well my name is Dr. Tons and I really need to talk to you so that I can help you will you please talk to me."

Maddie shook her head.

"How about if I ask everyone else to leave and we'll just talk the two of us?"

"Mattie" she croaked.

"Maddie is that your name?"

Maddie nodded then pointed to Mattie. Dr. Tons wrote 'disoriented' on a legal pad.

"Disoriented! She's not disoriented her brother's name is Matthew they call him Mattie" I snapped at her.

"Oh forgive me I was unaware" she erased her previous notation "so Maddie when is your birthday?"

"July 14th 1997" her voice was weak from having not being used "the day they left me."

"Who are they?"

"Mommy and Daddy" tears ran down her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Dr. Tons went on "now the doctors are trying to figure out why you haven't been feeling very well lately can you tell us what's wrong?"

She completely shut down again after that. She even stopped moving again. She didn't respond to anything. Once gain Mattie tried hard to fight back the tears forming in his eyes but now he was joined by me. I felt so terrible. Someone in a near by room must have started bleeding. I excused myself and walked outside breathing in the fresh air. Edward joined me moments later.

"I can't even imagine what's going on in that head of his" I looked at Edward suggestively.

"He's just worried about her and frankly so am I" Edward looked towards the hospital doors "she blames herself for everything. I've been trying to piece together her thoughts for awhile. I didn't really understand her thoughts until just now when she was forced to think more about it. Before her mind just kept repeating the words: Late as usual."

"It was her birthday and they were late coming home" I guessed.

Edward nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews. They make me happy. Hope you guys like this chapter. I'm kind of speeding things along a bit. It's a little longer than the last one.**

I was beginning to get worried that I had been a vampire for quite awhile and was still not hungry or thirsty and my eyes were still topaz. I think Edward was starting to worry too because he kept looking at me with this strange look in his eye. Almost as if he though something was wrong. I didn't really have much time to think about the fact that I was apparently just as weird of a vampire as I was of a human.

Maybe even weirder

Maddie was getting better but it was happening very slowly and even the tiniest thing could set her back three steps. Edward and I spent most of our time at the hospital but the summer was slowly coming to an end. Mattie stayed at the Cullen's when we were in Forks but once we got back to Seattle he always had to go back to that horrible old house with Nicole. I always felt so bad I could tell he didn't want to leave. One day while we were staying at the Cullen's (I really have to stop calling the house that considering I am a Cullen now) Mattie ran into the living room and jumped on the couch with a wide grin on his face.

"You're vampires" he exclaimed with a wild look in his eye.

I choked and Edward just stared at the young boy.

"What" he said with an uncharacteristically high voice.

"I've been researching it online I'm right aren't I? You guys are vampires. All of them right" he bounced.

"Mattie I don't know what you've been reading but…"

"There's this Indian tribe that lives around here and they have these legends about the Cold Ones and apparently those Cold Ones are you guys right you're the vampires that suck only animal blood" his eyes were brighter than I'd ever seen them. It seemed that as Maddie got better so did Mattie.

"You certainly have an overactive imagination" I laughed nervously.

"You've done your homework Matthew" Carlisle walked down the winding staircase.

"So it is true" he chuckled to himself. I took Carlisle's nod as permission to tell him and pulled him gently into my lap.

"I just want you to know that we're not bad" I whispered.

Edward scoffed.

"Well of course you're not bad you're helping me. You're helping my sister. You're letting me stay in this amazing house. You guys are like my hero. I want to be just like you." his smile impossibly grew wider.

"No you don't" Edward growled as if trying to scare him. Much like what he'd done to me for months.

"Edward" I scolded him. I wouldn't let Mattie become a vampire either though. I'm not being hypocritical though if he really wanted to when he was older that was his prerogative but not right now."

"He makes it sound like we're some kind of divinity but we're not" Edward raised his voice slightly.

"Edward stop it" Carlisle and I said in unison.

"Look I didn't mean to start problems but think about how much faster Maddie's recovery would be if she was a vampire" Mattie continued.

"Maddie is only nine you're only twelve don't you want to experience life before you stop time" I smiled sweetly.

"You don't want this Matthew" Edward stood up "we've practically sold our soul to Satan."

"Edward" I yelled.

"You have a crucifix in the house you can't tell me you're a Satanist" Mattie laughed.

""He's not he just has his own beliefs about the fate of… us" I tried to explain.

"What do you mean fate you're immortal" he shook is head in confusion.

"Not quite a vampire can be killed by another vampire or a werewolf."

"Those Indians" Mattie said inquisitively. I nodded.

"So Ed" Edward winced at the nickname Mattie had awarded him "thinks that you're pretty much damned to hell."

I nodded hesitantly.

"Don't use that word I'm sure you could find a nicer word" Esme said from the bottom of the stairs then made her way over to the couch and sat next to him. He ran a hand through his short dark hair and blushed before remembering the topic at hand and returning his attention to Edward.

"How could you think that" he asked "I don't exactly believe in all that stuff but come on unless God is extremely cruel do you really think he'll send two people who are sacrificing their summer before college to help two orphans away. Did you guys even have a proper honeymoon?"

I shook my head. Looking at Edward who noted the double meaning that Mattie probably hadn't even been thinking of.

"See you even skipped a honeymoon to help us how could you think that you **_sold your souls_**."

"Enough" Edward roared but surprisingly not literally "let's just go to the hospital and see how Maddie's doing and no mention of this to her either she doesn't need it right now."

"Who'd you think was the one who put the idea in my head" Mattie giggled "she'd probably be happy that she was right and not just going crazy. Just one more thing before we drop the subject, have you ever seen that old show 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd? You probably haven't but anyways it's about this dog who is really a human trapped in a dog's body because he was bad and once he does 100 good deeds he can become a human again. You guys are good, don't believe you're like some kind of monster or something and you'll be fine."

"Come on Mattie" I ushered him out the door as Edward stood in the same place seemingly pondering what he'd said.

Mattie told his sister as soon as we got to the hospital she was thrilled. They talked about it for awhile as Edward and I watched the two siblings interact. Maddie had just started carrying a conversation a couple days ago. As our three month anniversary as a married couple came closer Maddie kept getting better. She was finally released three days before our anniversary and two weeks before the beginning of school. We had a surprise party for her planned at the house. Edward, Mattie, and I had spent most of the day decorating while everyone else was out buying all the stuff we needed. It was very easy to decorate when I could pretty much do it without lifting a finger. Edward and I had split the jobs and I was done in five minutes and he wasn't even done doing the first thing.

"Oh come on tell me how that's fair" he groaned. His mood had progressively lightened.

"Edward come on you are a super fast super strong superhuman how did you manage to end up on the floor doing the most simple of tasks I wouldn't even have done that it's not that hard to bake a cake and why is there flour in your hair" I asked.

"I may be a vampire but I'm still a guy and I have no clue if this stupid cake even tastes any good because to me it just tastes like dirt" he pouted. It was kind of cute. He's not usually one to pout "On top of all of that I'm a guy in a pink apron doing women's work!"

"You know I was going to help you but after that sexist comment I'm not going to."

"Did you not hear me mention that I couldn't even **_do_** women's work" he leaned against the cabinets.

"No but now that you do I'm all for helping you again" I bent down and licked some cake batter off of his nose.

"Not bad for your first try" I nodded.

"You mean it tastes normal to you" he asked. I nodded shyly. I had noticed that a few weeks ago when I'd gone to Charlie's to make up and have lunch but I didn't want to tell them with all the stuff going on.

"You're never thirsty, your eyes don't change, and now you eat food" he shook his head "I'm beginning to think I did something wrong."

I took a knife from one of the drawers and slid it hard against my wrist nothing happened.

"You didn't do anything wrong I'm just as weird by vampire standards as I was by human" I shrugged "no big deal."

Suddenly six vampires rushed in through the doors and hid in various places.

"We still have an hour guys" I laughed.

"We're getting ready" they all said together.

I shrugged and continued making the cake.

"Carlisle come in here" Edward called.

Carlisle came walking in and looked at the cooling cake sitting on a rack. He smiled then looked at Edward.

"Have you noticed that Bella hasn't hunted nor has she become thirty or had cravings?" Edward asked.

"That's not true once the first day Maddie was in the hospital the smell of the blood from the next room was kind of difficult to get through" I shook my head.

"Still only that one time and only because it was a very strong scent" Edward looked from me to Carlisle.

"I have noticed I'm not exactly sure why though sorry I don't have a better explanation" he shrugged. I ran my finger along the side of the bowl Edward had mixed the batter in and stuck my finger in my mouth smiling at the taste of the delicious cake.

"Curious" Carlisle said quietly.

"I'm a freak" I ran out of the room into Rosalie.

"Where you going" she asked icily.

"You're so nice to Mattie he still is human why can't you be nice to me I'm not even human anymore" I almost yelled.

"You have something I want" she lowered her eyes.

"What? Edward, because that's all I have."

"You have so much more than that Isabella" her voice grew dark as she said my name "you have a life even after your change a life I didn't get."

"Rosalie I will never understand you I threw my hands in the air "you are beautiful you have Emmett you have a family who adores you why are you so furious with me when your life is going pretty well."

"Un-freaking-believable" she laughed "you don't get it do you? You don't even see how charmed your life is you're a vampire yes but you're pretty much exactly the same! I used to like cake I used to like pizza I used to be the fat kid now I can't stand to even see food and I lost al my weight during my change, even though I'm pretty happy about that, you're not a vampire Bella you're just immortal you get all the pros without any of the cons and I think you know exactly why"

**(Warning: This is where I start completely making stuff up sorry if any of this has ever or will ever be contradicted but I don't think it has been and I don't know nor can I control what Stephenie Meyer is writing next or how it will affect the credibility of what I'm going to write although I'm sure it will be brilliant. If you don't like stories that don't stick to Stephenie's side then feel free to stop reading. (But I hope you don't))**

"Carlisle didn't even know why how would I?"

"Matt isn't the only one who can look stuff up there's a lot of information about vampires out there that is indeed true. Including something I read about being changed by someone who truly loved you."

"But Carlisle and Esme…"

"Fell in love after she was changed" she finished my sentence in a different direction I was going in.

"So just because Edward changed me so I could be with him forever that makes me less of a vampire."

"It hardly makes you a vampire at all sure you're heart has stopped and sure venom instead of blood now courses through your veins but you'll never have that same blood lust the rest of us do" she walked away. I turned around to see Edward standing right behind me. He had heard the whole thing.

"Well then it's a good thing you changed me huh?"

He nodded slowly and walked back into the kitchen, probably to consult Carlisle. I followed him and started icing the red velvet and yellow layered cake with Maddie's favorite icing. Mattie like it too and so did I. It was an odd kind of icing so I was glad that everyone who would eat the cake liked it. It's surprising that all three of us liked cream cheese icing.

"How did there get to be another layer" he asked.

"Oh well cakes are better layered I put some hot fudge in the middle" I told him as I started making little flowers in the corner with decorating icing.

"You fancied up the cake I made" he looked shocked.

"Oh I'm sorry baby I can redo it the way you wanted it" I said sympathetically.

"No it's ok I'll heal."

"Like you were ever even wounded"

"Your words hurt more than your punches."

"Not anymore" I laughed and playfully punched his arm. The clock struck noon and Edward and I left to pick up Maddie and Mattie.

"Does Maddie like that funky icing you put on the cake" Edward asked while we were in the car.

"Yea he's the one who got her hooked on it."

"Well actually I meant her but I guess you still answered my question."

We walked towards their room. Mattie was sitting in a chair nest to Maddie and they were arguing.

"We've always been the two Maddie's" Maddie whined.

"Yes but Maddie I'm a grown man now I can't have the same name as my baby sister."

"You're only 12 and I'm not a baby."

"Maddie sweet young Maddie please we're ages apart besides I'll be 13 next month" he sat up straighter. I snickered and he turned around.

"Sorry" I held up a hand in defense "we have to go now."

"I don't want to go back to the shelter this bed is more comfy" Maddie complained. I felt terrible. I've been in enough hospital beds to know that they aren't the most comfortable of beds to know that hers is less comfortable is heart wrenching.

"Well you get to spend the night at the Cullen's" Mattie made her feel better.

She jumped out of bed.

"Come on Mattie I mean Matt" she corrected herself sullenly.

"So it's Matt now huh" I smiled knowing exactly why he had changed it "wouldn't have anything to do with a certain older woman calling you Matt would it."

"Of course not I'd just rather have a man's name instead of a girl's."

We walked into the house minutes later and everyone jumped up and yelled surprise. Maddie was so happy she ran around hugging everyone. Matt saw Emmett with his arm around Rosalie and glared at him as if challenging him to a duel. It was comical to see this scrawny boy challenging huge solid Emmett. Alice pulled me off to the side.

"What is with that" she asked.

"Matt has a little crush on Rosalie" I giggled.

"Matt" she said quizzically.

"Yes he wanted a man's name not a girl's" I nodded "he's almost 13 now."

"Is he Jewish" she asked.

I shook my head. He's just a boy who has a crush on an older woman and wants to be all grown up this kid I used to baby-sit went through it right when I started babysitting him he was almost 10 double digits he used to say."

"Were you the girl?"

"No it was some girl named Ella" I shrugged than gasped "you don't think?"

Alice nodded and laughed.

"I was his Rosalie" I laughed right along with her.

"What's going on Edward" walked over to us.

"You have some competition" Alice laughed hysterically "a ten year old boy Bella used to baby-sit." Alice walked away probably to tell everyone in he world. Maddie skipped over to where we were standing.

"I have a present for you actually it's from everyone but I got to hold onto it I'm not supposed to give it to you yet but it seems like a good time you just have to give it right back and act surprised when I give it to you again" she explained and took out an envelope from her pocket and handed it to me.

"You didn't have to do this you're the one who should be getting presents" I nudged her and I opened the envelope. I pulled out two plane tickets to Norway.

"I know it's not exactly the best honeymoon spot but it's completely dark this time of year" she smiled.

"Thank you" I smiled and hugged her.

"Now give it back" she snatched it and skipped away nonchalantly. I laughed and rested my head on Edward's shoulder.

"You deserve a real honeymoon" he whispered in my ear. We rejoined the party just in time for cake. The three of us ate it while everyone else just sat around the table watching.

"I thought all vampires hated the taste of normal food" Matt said.

"Then you weren't looking hard enough" Rosalie smiled brightly.

"No I was really I was I just must have forgotten that it wasn't…true" he said hesitantly. Alice and I laughed.

"Oh it's true" she giggled "but there's one exception."

"Bella" Maddie asked.

"And everyone else who was changed for love" she looked at me and smiled apologetically. She must have gotten over it. Deep down I knew she would.

Maddie officially gave Edward and me our present but everyone knew she already had. Then Edward announced that he had a present for everyone. His was paper too. From now on Matt and Maddie were ours to take care of. Well not exactly we hadn't actually adopted them Nicole and the state had just given us temporary custody. Since we're so young they won't let us adopt them until they know we're competent.

Maddie jumped from her seat and threw her arms around Edward's neck. He pulled her into his lap and she hugged him and squealed knowing it wouldn't hurt his ears.

"Are you trying to make me go deaf" Matt, who was standing right next to them, asked.

"Be a man Matt" Rosalie said seductively. Matt straightened up. Alice and I laughed again. I think Rosalie, Alice, and I were the only one's who knew what was going on.

"Can I call you daddy" Maddie asked Edward.

"If you want" he shrugged. She hugged him again and went back to squealing. Poor Matt fought the urge to cover his ears. Maddie switched from Edward to me while Matt just stood there with a serious face even though his eyes showed that he was very happy.

"Thank you sir" he said cordially.

Edward nodded and saluted laughing.

Matt's face remained completely serious. His eyes darted over to where Rosalie sat when Emmett kissed her. He started glaring at the guy who could probably kill him with one blow but never would.

"Emmett you're upsetting the kid" Rosalie nodded toward Matt. He looked angry. I believe the crush has just been crushed.

"Sorry Matt" I shrugged.

He hugged me. I smiled. My Mattie was back.

"You still can't call me Mattie" he said shortly.

Well almost.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok so I was going to continue this story even though the exact storyline is over but I couldn't think of where I wanted it to go so it's over. Don't get mad though! I'm writing a sequel. It should be up sometime tonight.**


End file.
